nina a vampire
by ILoveLouisTomlinson
Summary: nina keeping a secret from everyone but will the secret be out when a certain some come along. who is that some one?
1. Chapter 1

Hoa and the vampire diaries

(Nina POV)

It's been 6 week without blood and I'm starting on animal blood. I hate it, I had to tell leis to the people I care about. I called Damon.

N: hey Damon

D: so how's it going?

N: worse I need you guys here. I'm starting to lose control.

D: fine. Well come in 4 days.

N: fine but hurry.

I hung up. I came down stair and they stared at me. Oh no is it my eyes. I turn around I felt my teeth shaping into a point. I ran up stair. I heard them coming up. I started to paint. I couldn't feel my ring. The sun coming towards me. The door knob wobbling. I went tords the sun. Feeling the pain in my skin like fire on you. I'm screaming my head off. Soon I got to my jelary box. I grab my ring. The door open wide. Their looking at me. My skin was red like a tomato, bumps are on me.

F: WHAT HAPPENED!

N: n-n-n-nothing j-j-just you know sun tan yea.

A: Nina we know you're lying.

N: hey, I'm not lying.

Trudy: kids come down here. I've got an announcement.

AK: coming Trudy.

They left but amber.

A: Nina what a cute ring, can I wear it?

N: NO, I-I-I mean you can't because I never let anyone touch it. So let's go.

They ran down stair. I saw Elena, Damon, and Stefan.

N: still good looking. Nice so let's go for a bite. Bye.

D: yes I'm still good looking. I love your idea.

N: Stefan coming or are you going to stay with Elena.

S: Elena.

They left.

D: so how the animal blood.

N: crap. But it's healthy.

D: so run or walk.

N: walk.

As they were walking.

N: I think I should tell them, they'll be scared but it worth it. When.

D: well since Halloween is tomorrow. Dress like a vampire but really you.

N: fine. I'll think of human blood.

HOLLOWEEN!

A: Nina ready for the Halloween party.!

N: Alright.

I thought of warm juicy, blood. My eyes turned red. My fang came out. I dress in all black. I came downstairs, all eyes are on me.

N: hey whatca all looking at.

F: you. All black, fake fangs, makeup. This is not you.

What did he say. I want to rip his head off. Then all of a sudden I see Kathrin. I stop.

K: all little new born can't control your temper.

N: Kathrin, what are you doing here.

K: to warn you and your friends.

S: warn us about what.

K: well somebody here and want revenge of what you did to their brother body.

El: well I know Klaus is dead.

N: yea, I and demon killed him just 4 week ago.

K: what about the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoa and the vampire diaries

N: you mean Elijah, Rebekah, because the others are dead, and Elena a vampire along with me.

K: very good. So they are after you and the Salvatore's.

Everyone gasped. Woops forgot that there here. I turned slowly.

N: okay, don't be freaked. Calm take deep breaths.

Everyone did. I smiled a striated up.

N: good now I'll be back. Alright, just don't be freaked. Yes, I'm a vampire but not recently I was one 2 years ago. So I'm not a new born any more.

I walked up stairs and got in some cute black/ brown heels, black pants, and a yellow/ goldish top with a black button up, long-sleeved jacket, ran down stairs using my super speed. They were still freaked.

N: please keep our secret, if not, we die. I can't die yet. I'm looking for someone that killed my parents, and me.

Everyone was still shock and couldn't speak. I look around, now I'm mad.

N: can someone say something please, the silence is bugging me.

Amber broke the silence, thank god.

Am: so you're telling us you're a vampire.

N: basically yes. I'll tell you guys everything just not now because I'm in a huge situation and I can get myself killed.

J (Jerome): cool, that awesome, I've always wanted a American friend and a vampire, sweet.

Al (Alfie): you just said the word right out of my mouth.

M (Mara): I'm cool with it.

E: me too

Everyone agreed but Fabian. I waited for his answer and he could speak.

Fabian POV

I couldn't believe it. My American girlfriend is a vampire. Wow, our lives are more messed up than before. Now this person is trying to kill her. Should I say yes of say no.

F: I'll think about it.

N: um . . . okay.

She was about to cry but didn't then she walked upstairs and grabbed some things and came down with watches and necklaces. She gave the girls necklaces and had a rhinestone with it. Amber got pink (go figure), Patricia had a black one (figures), joy had purple, but by the looks Nina didn't want to give it to her, Mara got yellow. Then she gave us watches and they had diamonds on it. I got red, Eddie got black, Alfie got pink (funny, right), Jerome got yellow. Everyone couple had the same color beside joy, and me. Alfie pouted and amber told him to shut up. I look around Nina bracelet and it had a red rhinestone, like mine.

N: okay these are protection and alerts. When some one in trouble these glow to signal the soul mate. These also had vervain, except mine cause that can or could kill me. Please don't take them off because they can hypnotize you and do crazy things like kill yourself.

Wow vampire scare me but nina said she could explain how she died.


	3. Author note

_**HEY, **_**I'm sorry for not posting anything for this week. this week had been all ugly. my dad car is in the work shop for this week and my parents had to use one car to get to work. mom on tuesday been making me and my brother cleaning the hole house. Wednesday, i had my older bro's graduation . i live in vagas so the traffic was terrible, and inside the Tomas and Mac center was far. the Graduation was beautiful. then we walked out to the car with my older brother (Ryan) and his friend Frankie and Marco with my little brother (Stephen), Ryan forgot where he parked. so 5 min for looking for a grey Van, and the while STILL sitting in the parking lot, an asshole almost hit the car, then Stephen said this to my mom, " hey mom were going to jump in the pool and go to a stripped club". they all burst out laughing. while I (am a girl) looked at them and said " what about me" Frankie looked at me and said "we'll get you a male stripper" i laughed. then almost to Marco's house, his mom called and he said this out loud "Someone died... sweet" we looked at him weirdly. turned out it was a motorcycle crash. **


	4. Chapter 3

Nina POV

I said I would explain.

N: 2 years ago I came home from school and found my mom on the floor with pool of blood, I was freaked. That when I met Stefan, he talked to my dad about leaving. They saw me and explained that a killer is looking for me, and only me, that how my mom died, by trying to protect me. I was feed with Stefan blood and soon enough I was driving with my dad. Stefan was right behind us with that ugly old car. . .

S: that car a classic.

N: Anyway, my dad speeding then this guy was near me. He had brown hair and eyes, then the eyes were red. I cried out loud, I could have died but luckily I still had vampire blood still in my system. I died that day and so did my dad, rip the throat right out. I had helped to control my thirst for blood. Then he left for who know why. But know that Klaus is dead I'm being hunted down. So don't worry about me, I can take care of my self.

F: so you lied to us.

N: no, not really. It's more like hiding the truth so I won't be killed.

A: so what are you weaknesses and strengths?

N: Wood, Fire or Sunlight, Decapitation, Heart Extraction, Vervain, Uninvited Invitation,

Broken Neck, Magic, Gilbert Device, Lack of Blood, Wolf Bite, Daggering an Original, Vampire Bloodline, Werewolf/Hybrid Attack, Drained of Blood.

Ma: so all that can weaken the vampire.

N: or kill.

A: what are the strengths?

N: Mind Control, Emotional Control, Healing Factor, Immortality, Super Durability, Heightened Senses as in Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell, Touch, Super Speed, Super Strength.

A: hello what is Emotional Control?

N: The ability to control and manipulate the emotion of ones self.

A: oh, and that all.

M: do you know what immortality is amber?

A: yea, someone that live forever.

Ma: how did you know that?

A: because I just knew.

F: wait magic?

N: oh yeah by witches. But none of you are.

J (joy): so if I cut my hand it won't bother you?

N: kind of.

Joy grabbed the knife and slices a cut.

N: Joy stop, NOW, someone take the necklace off.

Fabian grabbed it, I came over looked straight in her eyes.

N: You will stop head to bed and sleep till the morning.

J: I will sleep till the morning.

With that she went off.

F: why did you do that?

N: if I didn't I could have killed her.

F: so you watch people die before.

N: I have, yes.

F: do have feeling when they die.

N: when you're a vampire you don't feel love, sadness or any emotion except revenge and hatred.

F: you like seeing ALL those PEOPLE DIE!

N: NO, I DON'T BUT I HAVE NO FEELINGS ANYMORE, ALRIGHT.

F: I might not keep your secret.

N: then I kill you.


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY-O, sorry i haven't uploaded in a super long time, i've just been really busy with school and after school activity.I just got alot of things on my mind that ive been worried about so sorry.**

* * *

Nina POV

"what do you mean you'll kill me." Fabian said I walked around the room my eyes vainy and red. I hissed at him and returned to normal. " I mean I will suck the life out of you, and I hadn't had any blood in a long time and I am very hungry for human instead of deer" I simply explained. I walked out of the room and slammed the door do hard that it almost broke.

I snuck out around midnight so I could eat a bunny or something cause I am hungry. I just simply hope that no one would follow me or Rebekah or any of the family might find me and that what scares me the most I might hurt the people I love but I cant just keep running and hiding away that will make me look like a coward. I've been a coward for all my life and I'm ready to fight for the freedom that I need and in hope to find the person who killed my parents.

I walk quietly in my room. I sighed deeply and in hope to think of a plan as sleep took over me. as the sun shined i walked to my jewelry, and picked out my ring. I walked downstairs and went in the dinning room. everyone eyes were on me. "take a picture it last longer" I snapped at them. I sat down and took a sip of the tea. It burned my lips. "bloody hell" I yelled. I dropped the drink and walked out.

They think that its cool to hurt me, they don't know the half of it, they didn't know that I had a brother and that he dad to but for protecting me and my dad. yea, I didn't lie I just didn't tell the whole truth. After an hour of cooling off I walked back in the house and found joy and Fabian kissing. I didn't care, nothing could hurt me emotionally unless Jeremy dies or gran. They are my only family that isn't vampires or supernatural creatures. i walk past them and walk in the room everyone fell silent, "What?" i asked

"are you sad, mad, or at least want to leave cause of Fabian and joy."Amber asked. "I have no emotion, all I can feel of guilt, pain from a long time ago" I simply said.


End file.
